To Be Reborn
by mizukiryu73
Summary: The War changed people. For some, it turned them into someone completely different, and in turn, they changed the world. Wizard!Reborn, Wizard!Shamal, Wizard!Viper
1. Changes

**To be Reborn**

**Chapter One – Changes**

The war against Voldemort changed everyone involved. With the ever increasing death toll, soon everyone knew someone who had died, and their views toward the murderers changed accordingly.

But the command trio of the Order and their master spy were changed the most.

Blaise Zabini, the master spy, had been situated in Voldemort's Inner Circle. When his true allegiances had been discovered, even his usually formidable illusions had been unable to save him from losing his eyes. His illusions had, however, succeeded in driving his attackers insane while simultaneously allowing him to escape. He covered for his sudden blindness by using his cloak's hood, and with his magic and a little help from his frog Fantasma, he was able to learn how to "see" the world around him.

Neville Longbottom, head of the medical efforts relating to the war, was now both a Doctor and a Potions Master – much to Snape's chagrin – and had gone from a jovial medic to icy Healer after losing his fiancée, Hannah Abbot. For months after her death he refused to touch anyone, preferring to deliver the much needed cures through magically enhanced Trident mosquitoes. Now, at the war's end, his sudden lack of purpose had lead to an almost complete 180 in personality, as he started drinking and hitting – badly – on every woman he could.

Luna became an explosives expert, and while she could have passed for normal to a random passerby, her friends could easily see the changes. After the death of her father, the Death Eater had learned to fear wandering into an area she had trapped, because those who managed to make it out alive were lucky if most of their limbs were still attached. Even after the war, she didn't put a stop to her habit of twisting detonators into her long hair every morning or of making little C4 statuettes whenever her hands were idle.

Harry, the leader and battle master, had changed the most. Gone was the kind, heroic young boy, and in his place stood a cold and ruthless fighter. With the goblin's help he had managed to procure guns and training, and became quite the accomplished sniper and hitman, who was even known in the mundane world. In fact, his mundane connections were the reason he was more likely to be found wearing tailored black suits and a matching fedora instead of shapeless wizarding robes. In fact the only thing magical (besides his wands) that he kept with him was a magical chameleon he had "found" during a mission in Brazil.

They had all changed with the deaths of people they had loved. Despite the growing clamour from the wizarding world to meet their saviours, they withdrew from the rest of the magical world. In the end, the daily pressure to be seen impeded their movements too much for their liking, and by the end of the year after the battle, they had simply disappeared, having set up new lives for themselves in Italy.

* * *

><p>AN: First off, I own nothing!<p>

Now, this idea struck me when I was reading Wintertide, an amazing HPKHR cross where Reborn is Harry's father. But then I started wondering - what if Harry was Reborn? So, this story was born.

As for the others, I didn't want to go with the obvious Golden Trio, cause I wanted there to be someone else involved. Hermione and Ron don't have to be dead - but it is easier to have them be dead. Frankly, I don't plan on going very in depth into HP-verse, although Tsuna and the gang, along with Reborn and the others, might go to England and interact with the wizarding world, it isn't certain yet. Mainly I just wanted to give some of the Reborn characters and HP twist. Also, if anyone wants to suggest a scene for a character, I would be happy to write them! Even if they don't fit with the main storyline, I will make them Omakes. (The sooner I get them, the more likely it is it will get put in the story!)

~Ciaossu!

Edited 28/1/2012 by Skyflyte12

Reposted 2/15!


	2. Vongola

**Chapter Two – Vongola**

Blaise, now Viper, was the first to meet someone from the Vongola. Of course at the time he didn't know that the pests had anything to do with the mafia at all. All he knew was that he wouldn't wish the annoying brats who called themselves Xanxus and Squalo on anyone, not even Harry. He also knew that he desperately wished he could use his abilities to force the silver-haired idiot to shut up, and make them both stop stalking him while he was at it. (Something they failed miserably at, if for no other reason than for the fact they couldn't remain quiet.)

Neville, now Dr. Trident Shamal, ends up meeting Lal Mirch and Bianchi in a bar. Sadly, his usual minder – Harry – was in another country on a hit, and as such was not there keep him from groping them both – at the _same time_. Luckily, Lal Mirch ends up taking him to the Vongola Hospital, where he leaves having become the first to get a job from them as a doctor. After, of course, being sworn to sobriety by the apocalyptic Bianchi.

Luna, now Selena, was the one who picked Shamal up from the hospital, where she met the still ranting Bianchi, who consequently introduced Selena to her younger brother Gokudera. An event which gave Selena a pupil and obsessive stalker, and Gokudera a new sister and love of explosives (not to mention a huge fanboy crush).

Harry, now Rinato, was the last to become involved with the Vongola, oddly enough.

In between his contracts and hits, he learned about his friends' interactions with the mafia family, but it wasn't until Shamal gave him a call in the middle of a very boring week off to tell him that the head of CEDEF wanted to see him that he actually met someone from the Vongola. Iemitsu, who reminded Rinato of an energizer bunny on crack, gave him a small one-time hit and then proceeded to call him every time Rinato had a lull in business, always at the oddest of hours, for yet another 'just this once' contract.

Then came the day when Rinato realized that he had officially moved past small, "one time" contracts. It was the day when Iemitsu called him in and, instead of handing Rinato another contract, took him up to meet the Boss – the Ninth head of the Vongola.

"Timoteo-sama! This is the hitman we were talking about – Rinato Mortecino!"

The boss – Timoteo, although Rinato didn't dare call him that – gave Iemitsu a small nod, before looking at Rinato. He watched as the young hitman straightened imperceptibly, took in the immaculate suit with a dark blue button-up shirt and black fedora, and paused at the ever-present Leon perched on the rim. Giving Rinato a small smile, he asked in flawless English as if he knew Rinato would understand, "Reborn? That is an interesting name."

Rinato tensed slightly before answering the man who exuded more power than Dumbledore (and had a better grandfather act as well) with false nonchalance, "I had several personal reasons for choosing that name." He suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable, wishing that all his weapons hadn't been removed before the meeting. Even a wand, as rarely as he used one, would be preferable to this sense of nakedness.

Iemitsu looked confusedly at the pair, knowing that he had missed something from the oppressive amount of tension rolling off of Rinato.

Timoteo, however, saw it for what it really was – pure magical power waiting to be called upon. It marked the young man as one of a select few magical hitmen, and the statement that he had changed his name would make it fairly easy to track down his history, should Timoteo choose to. In the end Timoteo just let out a silent sigh, having decided that now wasn't the time to pry. "Maybe you will share the story later, yes?"

Rinato nodded suspiciously, personally thinking that hell could freeze over first.

And this is how the four began their life in the mafia.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own!<p>

AN: Anyway, due to popular demand, I'm posting this (and the next few chapters) early! Only two or three days between the chapters – simply because of the incredibly large amount of people adding my story to their alerts! However I still would like some ideas so that this story doesn't die. I have set up a forum for this story just for that purpose. I have also put up a poll with some pairings for the magical, so go vote! The majority of the KHR people aren't up there for a reason – as I have a fairly good idea who I want to go with whom, it's just Harry and the gang I'm not sure about.

Also, just to let y'all know, this is how the majority of the story is gonna be. I'll try to follow canon timeline, but I might jump around or not explain things, but each chapter will follow a theme – as told by the chapter title, and if there are questions I will try and explain.

~ Ciaossu

Edited 28/1/2012 by Skyflyte12

Reposted 2/15!


	3. Teacher

**Chapter Three – Teacher**

Selena, out of all of them, is the only one to willingly and happily take on a student. After all, she knew the minute she met Gokudera that he would one day have someone to protect and, in her mind, explosives were the best tool to use – something Gokudera heartily agreed with. Consequently Gokudera is the only one not completely traumatized by his teacher - not even her creatures scare him.

Shamal is the only who never, officially or not, takes a student. He occasionally drops hints when he's feeling generous, but after a too long year when he had still been Neville of trying to teach idiotic wizards a semblance of proper medical procedure, he feels that his teaching 'give a damn' well is bone dry. So despite the surprisingly large number of people who beg, threaten, demand, and otherwise try to cajole him into teaching them how to use mosquitoes like he does, he always turns them down no matter if they are hitmen, mafia dons, people off the street or even his fellow doctors. Even so, because of the overwhelming interest in what he does he gets at least several amusing letters a week filled with pleas. He shares every single one with Rinato, and then proceeds to rub in the fact that the hitman can't seem to stop getting students.

Viper swears on every deity he knows that he doesn't teach, dammit, and all the money in the world couldn't make him _despite_ the boasts of the two loudmouthed idiots. However, even he can't deny the feeling of pride when they both fight their way into the Varia. After all he may not teach, but his illusions make a damn good training ground.

Rinato, much to his annoyance, ends up teaching far more than he ever wanted – something that causes no end of hysterics for both Shamal and Selena. Iemitsu, sneaky bastard that he is, makes Rinato teach at the firing range during his off hours in the spirit of giving him something to do. To Rinato, this would be bearable, except for the fact that he is practically ordered to take on little brats as students as well.

Rinato ends up having to take on only three, but that is still two more than he would have liked as the only one of the three he really enjoys teaching is the one he stole from Viper. Unfortunately the boy – Xanxus – is a quick study in the art of firearms, and Rinato is only his teacher for a short three months before Xanxus is ready to leave. Afterwards though, Rinato can't help but compare his other two students to Xanxus and wonder where everything went wrong because there is _obviously_ a deity out there that he has angered enough that they conspire to use his students to showcase the reminders of those he couldn't save in the war. Of his haunting failures.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Mmmm …. Nope… still don't own.<p>

A/N: I am so happy that so many people like this story! ^_^ Thank you for continuing to read! However, I still need ideas, so please send me some! Also keep voting in the poll, which will be up for a few more chapters at least. Speaking of the poll, all pairings will be mentioned, however, I can't write sex scenes for anything - for some reason my mind blanks out when I try. So, just keep it in mind that any requests for that will be denied. (However, if someone writes one for the pairings I will post it!)

~Ciaossu!

Edited 28/1/2012 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/2012


	4. Reborn's Students

**Chapter Four – Reborn's Students**

Reborn is a brutal teacher, something all three of his students can agree upon (despite the fact that two of them can't agree on the colour of the sky), and learning under him changes them.

Xanxus usually has only good things to say about the man who got permission for him to carry real guns. However, one of the times Squalo gets Xanxus drunk he decides to ask Xanxus about what Reborn was like. Surprisingly coherent, Xanxus gives Squalo a long stare before replying that Reborn was probably the only thing that he was afraid of because, by god, that man was just too damn good at his job. Later, after being sworn to secrecy by an irritable hung-over Xanxus, Squalo looks over everything he knows about Reborn and has to agree that the hitman is one scary SOB. Of the three, Xanxus only hopes – during fleeting times of nostalgia – that Reborn find someone to protect, someone that the hitman calls family – however dysfunctional – like he did with the Varia.

Dino is the only one taught by Reborn both before and after he becomes an Arcobaleno. Before, Dino is sure that the man only does it because he is under orders. It is after meeting the new Arcobaleno that he thinks he realizes that Reborn just can't stand teaching. It isn't until he officially "graduates" that he sees just how proud Reborn is of him in the little smirk he gives Dino. Because of that, Dino chooses to only see the pride in Reborn's eyes and not the pain-filled glances that had appeared throughout his training that suddenly meant more than disgust.

Tsuna only sees Reborn as his little home tutor. Oh, he knows that Reborn is a well-known hitman and a sadistic SOB, but for all the fact that Reborn lives with him for five years before the curse is broken he can't quite see him as anything other than a baby.

It's not until he watches Reborn slide out of the shadows darkening the small warehouse where the wannabe mafia kidnappers had taken him and kill every single one of them with a single bullet between the eyes that Tsuna realizes just how lucky he is that Reborn chooses to work for him. When Reborn drives him home that evening, Tsuna can't help but wonder if Reborn is _really_ a part of his ever-growing family. Reborn, as usual, seems to read his mind.

"Dame-Tsuna, I've put up with you for five and a half years, and I just saved from a kidnapping. What do you think?"

And that is all Tsuna can ask for.

On Reborn's part, each of his students reminds him of the casualties of the war. Xanxus reminds him of Harry, and what could have been if someone had actually cared enough to drag him away from the fighting once in awhile or at least told him that it wasn't his duty to save everyone. He can't bring himself to resent the teen that looked so much like him, even if after every lesson his heart gave a dull pang of suppressed longing. That's why Reborn isn't surprised that Xanxus takes to firearms, being as similar to Reborn as he is.

Dino, with his incredible clumsiness and open heart, reminds Reborn of Tonks – who died trying to give a group of muggleborns time to escape. That's why, before becoming a baby and being told that it would be a good idea to finish the job while off active duty, he hated teaching the boy who reminded him of his cousin. Even afterward, it _hurt_ to look at the carefree boy.

Tsuna is the only one who doesn't remind him of someone he knows. Instead, Tsuna reminds him of everyone else – the innocents who shouldn't have died, but got caught in the crossfire of a war they didn't belong in.

That is why, despite popular opinion, he doesn't hate Tsuna. Oh, Reborn despises Tsuna's weakness, but Tsuna is the only one he can look at and think that maybe, just maybe, if he can keep Tsuna safe and make him into the Vongola Decimo he is meant to be, that he will have partially atoned for the thousands of fallen innocents.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing.<p>

AN: Okay, I'm glad that there are lots of people adding this to their favorites and alerts, but I only got **1** review for the last chapter! 1! (by the way, thanks starred!) I get that it takes time to leave a review with ideas for chapters and such, but at the very least could you tell me I'm doing a good job and that you can't wait for the next chapter? I mean, I won't hold chapters at ransom for reviews, but some encouragement would be nice!

Anyway, for pairings. As of posting, the pairings are RebornXTsuna, ShamalXBianchi, and SelenaXGokudera. Now the poll will be open for about 3 more chapters, before I will close it and post one for other characters. So, don't forget to vote!

~Ciaossu!

Edited 28/1/2012 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	5. Ages

**Chapter Five – Ages**

Technically, they are all the same age. However, due to several things, by the time they meet the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo it is impossible for outsiders to tell.

Shamal is the only one who looks his age. After leaving the wizarding world at twenty, he spent the two years before entering the Vongola in a boredom-induced fugue – an act that he would later start to keep up purposefully after ten years of dealing with Iemitsu and his impromptu visits filled with mountains of photos. His mental health starts requiring even more maintenance after he finally meets Tsuna.

Selena is the next closest, although that is only because she was never turned into a baby. It was, however, a close call as she managed to make a usually placid de-aging potion explode (she had been attempting to make snorkack attractant). Luckily, she was only hit with a few drops and as such was only reverted from 21 to 13. Somehow she was able to keep her driver's license, the police never deciding to stop her despite her sometimes reckless driving. Retaining her license turned out to be a good thing, as she needed it a few months later when Shamal required a ride after waking up in the Vongola hospital. It also never raised any flags for Bianchi that her new younger sister could drive, even though Selena was five years younger than her.

Both Viper and Rinato were twenty-five when they became Arcobaleno, although Viper would occasionally say petulantly that he had been two months from his twenty-sixth birthday. Of course they spend ten years as toddlers, so when the curse is broken no one is quite sure how old their bodies should be, seeing as they both look not a day older than before they were cursed. Coincidentally, their subsequent birthday parties (all thrown by Selena) straddle the fence between hysterically funny and incredibly absurd, so much so that for years Selena is the only one who can mention them with a straight face or without mental scarring.

Of course Viper and Rinato don't help things by glaring at those who ask and giving conflicting answers when they do decide to respond verbally. So of course, there are an endless amount of rumours about their true ages. Their current favourite is that they are both ageless demons that were spawned at the start of the universe who rule the entire demon race – Rinato as king and Viper as his second in command – and only walk among humans because of boredom.

This rumour was started by Selena, her latest attempt at upstaging the previous favourite which had been started by Shamal which said that they were 2000 year old vampire twins who were responsible for everything from the fall of the Roman Empire to the Black Plague and more. It eventually became a tradition to spread such rumours to keep the confusion alive; a tradition that, if started by anyone else, wouldn't've gotten as far.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: nope, nada.<p>

AN: Just to clear up any age questions. Gokudera meets Selena just before his eighth birthday, and is 10 when Rinato and Viper become Arcobaleno. Tsuna is 15 when he meets Reborn and 20 when the curse is broken. Shamal is 22 when he joins the Vongola, and 35 when the curse is broken, while Selena looking the same ages as Viper and Rinato at 25/26. Xanxus and Squalo are 13 when they meet Viper, 15 with Rinato, 19 when they become cursed, and 29 when its broken.

Also, I am closing the poll on the pairings for Reborn, Shamal and Selena, and posting a new one for the other characters. The only ones set in stone are RebornXTsuna, ShamalXBianchi, SelenaXGokudera, and SqualloXYamamoto (Loraliell requested it!)

As for Iemitsu, for those who know FMA, think Hughes.

I am still looking for ideas - either post them on the flyer or PM/review! And don't forget to review anyway - they are love!

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1/2012 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	6. Friends?

**Chapter Six – Friends?**

Despite the fact that almost everyone thinks that they are enemies, Reborn and Mammon are actually friends. It is an odd friendship, filled with mountains of snipes and insults, so people's assumptions are reasonable. It is a thing built over the course of a war, where they often needed to act like bitter enemies, so really, is the misconception a surprise?

Of course, things aren't helped by the fact that the two of them are very convincing actors and _enjoy_ confusing everyone else and sending those around them into brain-fried paroxysms. Not to mention their warped sense of humour.

Exactly three people, besides Selena and Shamal, know for certain of their friendship.

One is Luce. It is not because of her Seeing gift (although it helps). No, it is the way they act after becoming Arcobaleno that is most telling for her. While the rest of the Arcobaleno only see the insults and put downs, she sees the amused smirks and hears the teasing lilt to their voices. And while she knows that it is a simple friendly verbal sparring match, she finds it quite amusing the way her fellows are outraged after one of Mammon's insults – something about snakes and lions and parents rolling in graves – so she just smiles knowingly.

Two is Xanxus. He realizes it after the curse is broken, although the echoes of it were always there – things that settled at the back of his mind before he realised he knew. The little clues, like Mammon chuckling when he found out where Xanxus had gotten his guns or the slight frown marring Mammon's face every time he supervised one of Xanxus and Squalo's battles, and made sense when Xanxus watched the pair fight. It was a training-illusion slash teaching-exercise that had almost impossible odds, and Xanxus watched as they fought together flawlessly – like they shared a mind – and after it was done and the battle won, they gave each other some of the most insulting praise Xanxus had ever heard. It was then that Xanxus realized that they were quite like him and Squalo, and he wonders why he ever thought he needed to worry about them.

Three is Yamamoto. He only knows because of an accident, and he knows he knows only because Reborn let him. He knows because he saw their meeting during the Ring Battle where they lamented the fact that their respective factions are being idiots and then insult each other about it. After Mammon leaves, Reborn doesn't even turn around to ask (tell) Yamamoto to take him back to Tsuna's. It becomes even more apparent when they go to the future and the first Arcobaleno that Reborn asks about is Mammon. Yamamoto doesn't really understand their friendship, but then again, his own friendships are confusing and not at all normal, so he doesn't really have any reason to judge it as unusual.

Of course there are those who suspect, like Timoteo, and those in denial, like almost everyone else, and that suits Reborn and Mammon just fine.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I can't even afford to buy a volume of the manga – there's no way I could afford the entirety of both series.<p>

AN: The insult was something along the lines of "You backstabbing, conniving snake, how the hell did you get into the lion's den? I bet your parents, brainless twits that they were, are rolling in their graves in horror, you bastard."

For the current poll – it will be up for two more chapters (til chapter eight), so don't forget to vote. The current favorites are Xanxus and Viper, Colonnello and Lal Mirch, Irie and Spanner, and Lambo and Ipin. There is also a tie between Dino and Hibari and Mukuro and Hibari. (Threesome, anyone?)

Also, please send me ideas! I do need them, because I am starting to run out!

Lastly, don't forget to review!

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	7. Left Behind

**Chapter Seven – Left Behind**

Of the thousands still alive in Magical Britain there are only a few who don't mourn their Saviours, instead mourning the people behind the title.

Draco mourns Blaise. He doesn't know if the man will ever know it, but it is because of his defiance that Draco and the rest of the school-aged Slytherins turned traitor. Draco never told him to thank Potter for ensuring that they didn't go to Azkaban and, truthfully, he hates the fact that he is indebted to them. But, no matter how begrudgingly, Draco still mourns the man every year at the anniversary of his disappearance.

Hermione, oddly enough, does not mourn Harry. She doesn't mourn him because she is sure that he is happier wherever he is now. No, she mourns Luna. She starts mourning Luna out of a sense of dutiful pity – after all, no one else was going to – but then, Hermione realised that that does more damage than nothing at all. So in the end, she chooses to mourn Luna because no one challenged her beliefs quite like Luna, and she kind of misses it. Especially now that she's the head of the Department of Mysteries and now has proof that some of Luna's creatures _do_ exist, and there is no Luna around to tell her "I told you so".

Remus mourns Harry. He knows that Harry is still alive, but dead to him, so Remus also mourns that he is the last of his original pack. But he is not alone. His son, Teddy, is raised with true stories about the wizarding world's saviours – the ones that show them as the vulnerable humans that they are, not as the invincible gods some want them to be. So, while he mourns the pack he has lost every anniversary; on every full moon he celebrates the pack he still has.

Susan mourns Neville. Not because she knew him very well, but because Hannah was her best friend and she knows that he loved her. She hopes that he has moved on with his life because she knows that Hannah would have wanted him to. In memory of the two of them, she keeps a chamomile plant on her desk.

Each of them tries to remember those who have left them behind and hope, however reluctantly for some, that they are being remembered in return.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Still nothing.<p>

AN: I got this idea from a review from chapter 1 by Blackmokona666, because she wanted to know if Ron or Hermione were going to be in the fic – so here they are, sorta. No Ron, cause he's not a favorite character, but I hope you like this… even though there aren't any Reborn characters.

It is also my shortest chapter, so I'm posting it now and I'll post another Thursday or Friday. So the poll will be open til chapter nine, because this seems like an omake not a chapter.

As for the pairings, ShinobiTwin05, I know that you want a threesome, but it is subject to popular opinion. So if there is still a tie when it closes I'll do another with threesome pairings on it.

Right now, the current favorites are Colonnello and Lal Mirch, Lambo and Ipin, Irie and Spanner, and Mukuro and Hibari. Now there's a tie with Xanxus and Viper and Viper and Fran – and no, this is never going to be a threesome, ever.

Anyway, don't forget to review – even if it's a "what the…" review. (And I want at least a few!)

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	8. Names

**Chapter Eight – Names**

At some point each of them, with varying degrees of reluctance, chooses to explain their names. The process involves copious amounts of alcohol or violence (or hopes for it), and usually happens only once.

Selena is probably the least reluctant, because after a couple drinks she is almost giddy when she recounts the story. That is why Tsuna, all of his Guardians, Squalo, and all of the Arcobaleno except Verde knows that her name is a remembrance. Selena, the moon, was for herself and for all who died under the light of the moon, and Black – for her friend, her brother in all but blood (which causes Rinato to smirk and Viper to snort). Of course, when everyone clamours for her to tell them who he is, she just giggles drunkenly and tells them all to ask him themselves. This results in everyone, except the special few, yelling at her in angry confusion.

Shamal doesn't want to explain to anyone, but Rinato is a sneaky bastard who plies him with alcohol. So when Rinato finally asks, it is all Shamal can do not to start sobbing uncontrollably. Instead, he starts laughing hysterically while Rinato simply watches him patiently. When Shamal finally gets himself under control, he stares down at his half-empty glass and replies brokenly that he chose it because everything in life is all just a sham. A revelation which Rinato, bastard that he is, quirks an eyebrow at and replies, "Really?" before leaving him to wallow. That was exactly one week before Shamal gets the job with the Vongola, and he is never quite sure how involved Rinato was with that – even if he was the one to introduce the hitman to Iemitsu in the first place.

Viper tells Xanxus shortly after the curse is broken why he chose Viper and later, Mammon. He tells Xanxus because Xanxus has blackmail and threatens to lock him in a closet with children's TV shows. So, under extreme duress, he tells Xanxus that Viper was chosen because his illusions were just as dangerous and insidious as any viper's venom, and Mammon just to piss off Rinato – who had called him a greedy bastard of mammoth proportions. For anyone else, this wouldn't make any sense, but Xanxus just nods and walks off without another word.

Rinato ends up having to explain his name twice, and is only slightly more willing and truthful the second time. The first time, Iemitsu corners Rinato and tries to get him drunk so that he can ask Rinato about what Timoteo had asked him. He is only partially successful, as he doesn't manage to get Rinato drunk, but Rinato does eventually start talking, out of the hope that it will shut Iemitsu up. It takes about an hour to tell the "story", but it is filled with so many conflicting lies and half truths that, in the end, all Iemitsu learns is that it is a symbol of his new life and rebirth. Iemitsu knows that he has been lied to, but because Rinato disappears once he's finished talking, he doesn't know where to begin with sorting through it all.

The second time is Timoteo. It is many years later, and Tsuna has been the boss for almost five years (the curse has been broken almost six). Timoteo is in the library when Rinato walks in and over to his table. Rinato scrutinizes the aging Nono, who bears it with a bemused grin. In the beginning, Timoteo is unsure as to what has prompted Rinato to find him and at least partially answer that question from all those years ago, but as the story unfolds – the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived wanting a new life – it begins to make sense. After all, the Famiglia has been expanding into wizarding communities around the world – even Britain's – and Tsuna, being as oblivious as he is, won't know any of his lover's history. Rinato does not (will not) ask for anything, but Timoteo goes to talk to Tsuna anyway.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: … nope …<p>

AN: Well, apparently the plot bunnies have decided to attack me, so I have another story I'll be posting soon. It's an HPXNaru that has been semi-adopted from swabloo – the idea is based off of her story "The Unlikely", and somehow I'm borrowing more of the original than I thought I was going too! Not to mention betaing (I have I like six stories!) and Life in general. So if I am ever a few days late, I apologize in advance.

The poll is going well, with the main pairings being Colonnello and Lal Mirch and Lambo and Ipin. Now here's the deal, for Viper – there is no way in hell I'm doing a threesome with Xanxus and Fran. NONE! And while I'm open to a threesome for Hibari (so he's with both Mukuro and Dino), I'm not gonna do a foursome between Dino, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari. So I need everyone to vote! I've got almost fifty people who have either favorite or alerted this story, and only eight have voted! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!

~Ciaossu!

Edited 28/1 by skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	9. The Watchers

**Chapter Nine – The Watchers**

At some point, the Vongola Family will meet those left behind. The Mafia Wizards may or may not be there, but for a few, it will put into stark relief the fact that neither side ever really knew them. The watchers will look at everything that they know about their wizards and realize that the quartet has existed mainly as entities of secrets, no matter how open they sometimes appear. But they will continue to watch – just as they always have.

Gokudera watches Selena – it starts out of a childish fascination that eventually morphs into adoration and love. He thinks it is because she always listened to him, never minding his questions about everything in the universe. When she dances to his piano playing practice, he is entranced. He takes to watching her during his spare time, failing horribly at stalking, and tries to put together a journal that catalogues everything he knows about his moon. When it vanishes shortly before he leaves for Japan he rants, raves, and damn near destroys the mansion in his attempts to find it. In the end he sulkily decides to start another, but after settling into Namimori and constantly having to protect the Juudaime, it takes a while. He never realizes that it was always in Selena's possession or that on particularly bad days, she reads it incessantly. One day, though, she will return it – not until after the wedding and honeymoon, and maybe not even until after Gokudera meets Hermione, but when he finds it again, Gokudera will read the added notes – written in Selena's blocky cursive – that say_ thankyou thankyou thankyou_, and he will think that it doesn't matter, because they have time and love.

Iemitsu watches Shamal because, for once, Shamal was partially right. Because, oddly enough, on the day that Shamal ended up in the Hospital, Iemitsu got a phone call (that had been both untraceable and had bypassed every one of the usual security measures) from what he thinks is a man, telling him that he better watch over Shamal. (It's not until two months later, after he's met Rinato and decides to call on a whim, that Iemitsu realises just _who_ it is.) So, because Shamal is obviously lacking any_ true_ happiness, Iemitsu appoints himself as Shamal's official Bestest Best Friend. He takes his duties very seriously by kindly showing (burying) Shamal in pictures of his lovely wife and adorable son. He also tries very hard to learn everything he can about his new friend, but Shamal's replies are usually as short as possible. That doesn't stop Iemitsu from poking his nose into everything he can – after all, that was how he managed to learn about the black and yellow scarf Shamal wore every winter, and the chamomile plant on Shamal's desk. But it's not enough, so he can't stop now! And besides, Shamal is grateful for it, Iemitsu knows he is!

The entire Varia watches Viper, but none more so than its two leaders – Xanxus and Squalo. It starts out as a sort of awed hero-worship because, when they were teens, they were sure that he was a god. While they both turn their hero-worship into genuine respect for Viper's mastery of illusions, Xanxus has other reasons to watch his Mist Guardian. Of course, he wouldn't admit it under pain of death or torture, but Xanxus has the sneaking suspicion that he might (if he had such wimpy, girly things) have feelings for said Mist Guardian. Not that he's admitting it, of course. He knows the least out of all of them – even Iemitsu – but that's fine with him, he only needs (wants) to have to think about if Viper is cleared for fighting. It helps, of course, that Viper is much like his illusions – there isn't a trace of him or his history anywhere in reality.

Rinato has the most watchers, simply because there are a lot of people who know him, and want to know about him. Some, like Bianchi and Timoteo, come close, but none get as close as Tsuna. This is because after becoming Rinato's lover, Tsuna decides that he really does need to learn more about the mysterious hitman. So he starts going through each of Rinato's mission files, obsessively reading the reports and gathering together every scrap of information he can find. It is not out of obliviousness that he never asks Rinato, but because he is positive that Rinato isn't likely to give him a straight answer, if he even gives him one at all. But Tsuna doesn't turn Timoteo away when he comes to tell Tsuna about Rinato's past, just giving the Nono a grateful smile, because Tsuna is desperate for every piece of information he can get his hands on. So, once he is alone again, he begins searching for anything he can find on the Boy-Who-Lived – sorting through the facts and the fiction as best he can. And once he gathers as much knowledge about his hitman as he can, Tsuna becomes the first (and only) one to confront the one he watches.

It is a dark evening – approaching midnight – and Tsuna is still steadily working one the mountains of paperwork when Rinato gracelessly flops onto Tsuna's office couch. The office remains silent for the few seconds it takes Tsuna to finish the report he's reading, but once he's done, he looks up and asks calmly, "Why did you never tell me?"

Rinato sits up slowly to stare at Tsuna, eyes uncovered by the fallen fedora. It is all he can do to keep from replying snarkily that Tsuna never asked, but he restrains himself – barely.

Sighing softly at Rinato's accusing glare, Tsuna puts the papers littering his desk in order, and then pulls out a thick file and hands it to Rinato. It goes unspoken that it is a copy of a copy of a copy of everything that Tsuna has found, so Rinato simply asks quizzically – no longer angry because he is oddly proud that Tsuna has already found out so much – "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Tsuna shrugs in reply and ask "Would you have told me?"

He holds up a hand to prevent a reply, then continue on, "You don't have to tell me now, either. I just thought you should know that I have learned about part of it at least, but that I'm not going to look for anything else. The rest is up to you."

So Rinato smiles and replies, "Tomorrow, then. Right now, Dame-Tsuna, you're coming to bed." and smirks evilly.

That is why Tsuna just smiles secretively when he meets the British Wizards, fingering the golden band Rinato had slipped onto his finger all those weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: not yet. Maybe for my birthday?<p>

AN: The poll is officially closed, with the final pairings being ColonnelloXLal Mirch, LamboXIpin, IrieXSpanner, DinoXHibari, MukuroXChrome, YamamotoXSquallo, and of course RinatoXTsuna, XanxusXViper, GokuderaXSelena, and ShamalXBianchi.

Also, I know that Selena is a witch, but to me, wizards is a broad term for both witches and wizards – sorta like saying them. So no flames.

And I chose the chamomile plant because it symbolizes calmness and serenity, and it's used in tea to promote calm. Also, Rinato has a heart, even if he doesn't show it like a normal person.

Finally, I only got two review for the previous chapter. I dislike doing this but if I'm not posting the next chapter on Monday unless I have at least four for this one. So REVIEW!

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	10. Decimo

**Chapter Ten – Decimo**

Of course, they all meet Tsuna. It is quite fun for them, but it leaves the poor boy feeling like he has fallen down the rabbit hole, going deeper every day.

Reborn is the first to meet Tsuna – after all, it was his job to make Tsuna into a mafia boss, even if he has to drag the teen kicking and screaming to those duties. Therefore, it is easy to see how he has the biggest impact on Tsuna (usually the evidence is in the bruises and bumps). If nothing else, Reborn has the most chances to traumatize Tsuna, and he judiciously takes advantage of each and every single one. But even if Tsuna spends years denying it, he is glad that he met Reborn – and that Reborn chooses to stay.

Selena meets Tsuna second, and despite the fact that she is the only one who tries to be nice to him, she ends up traumatizing him even more than Bianchi. This is because Selena has a temper to match Gokudera's and the only one who can get her to stop throwing around explosives when she's angry is Reborn, and he doesn't usually do so because he sees it as good training for Tsuna. She always apologizes profusely and tries to make it up to him with small gifts of candies or by making Reborn actually give him breakfast for a change. So even though Tsuna is rightly afraid of her, she is the only one of the wizards that he thinks might be his friend.

Shamal is the third to meet Tsuna – although Tsuna is never quite sure why he needs to keep such a perverted asshole of a doctor on staff. Of course, Tsuna doesn't know that it was never out of pity that Shamal cured him. No, it was because Reborn gave him a look that said _get on with it_ and _stop acting like an idiot_. It's not until he releases the mosquito that he sees what he will later use to tease Tsuna. Because, if nothing else, Shamal does have a reputation to uphold as an unrepentant pervert and asshole, even after he settles down with Bianchi – who still poisons him at least once a day for his comments no matter who they're directed at.

Mammon meets Tsuna last and, to Tsuna at least, it seems like he's trying to make up for lost time. And he is. After all, Reborn's had Tsuna for _months_ by the time Mammon meets him for the first time, and Mammon is nothing if not competitive. Luckily for Tsuna, the time Mammon has to torment him is limited. That doesn't stop Mammon from sending him packages filled with all the things that creep him out, but Tsuna doesn't dare complain to Reborn for fear of Reborn making it worse – because Reborn would do something like send Mammon a list of even more things to send.

So Tsuna keeps on living, dodging assassination attempts and scary babies, while the watching wizards just smirk – and throw in a bomb or ten.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No. Maybe for my birthday?<p>

AN: Well , it is very Tsuna-centric, but I wanted the tenth chapter to be about how the wizards met and interact with him. Besides, it seemed fitting for my entrance into the double digits of chapterhood.

I have had a couple of inconsistencies pointed out – namely the relationships the between Arcobaleno – so I will be writing a chapter to fix that. If anyone spots any others, please don't hesitate to point it out!

Also I am so glad everyone likes this story! And PoisonAndSugar - I'm glad that you decided to read my story! Thank you all for reviewing, now please don't stop!

Don't forget to review!

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	11. Magic

**Chapter Eleven – Magic**

They rarely use what could be called active magic, but when they do, the results are awe-inspiring.

Viper's magic sees the most use as it is inseparably linked to his illusions. In fact, one could say that his illusions _are_ his magic, and while they would be close, it would not be close enough. No, his magic simply prefers the shifting, shadowy state of illusions to any other. It was in the broken future that Viper's use of his magic is the most spectacular. He uses it to bind some of Byakuran's powers shortly before dying of Tri-Ni-Set radiation poisoning. Rinato is the only watcher, and for once there are no insults between them, just silence and unspoken goodbyes. Somehow, though, they both know that this is not the end.

Selena has always added her magic to her explosives – making them better, stronger, and almost unstoppable. She had, however, been one of the best at defensive Charms and Runes, so when she wanted something protected, it was untouchable. After all, Tsuna still wore the handmade amulet she had given him to protect him from explosions, as did Gokudera. But her masterpiece will be the protection spells she puts on her and Gokudera's wedding rings that will last for seven generations.

Shamal only uses his magic to guide his mosquitoes, and occasionally for more fatal wounds. Oddly enough, he now prefers potion making – something that lead to a greater respect for his old professor. He provides potions and such to each of his three friends and has long since learned not to ask why they need what they ask for, as Selena requires mountains of burn creams for various experiments, Viper's occasional need for magic replenishers, or Rinato's unhealthy obsession with stockpiling poisons and the occasional Dreamless Sleep.

Rinato hardly ever uses his magic because in his profession it would be cheating – at least to him. And, unless there is someone who needs to be taken care of immediately, he does just fine. He does keep a large collection of poisons (and their cures) because he's a paranoid bastard and wants them just in case. His magic however, was unsurprisingly suited to battle and surprisingly, to warding. And while Selena favours protective traps, Rinato prefers destructive damage causing wards to protect what is his. So Tsuna will have to watch in bemusement as his paranoid lover weaves layer after layer of protections over the ring with his thin black wand of Elder, knowing that nothing he says will stop Rinato. Even if Tsuna is pretty sure that Rinato's going completely overboard.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not a thing.<p>

AN: There is a new poll up. It's about the chapters for meeting between the Mafia and the British Wizards, so don't forget to vote! And arsenic-graffiti, I'll try to put in more reactions from other people, and this was in the past so... Anyway, I'll try to make it better, and I'm glad you like it!

Also, don't forget to review!

~Ciaossu

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	12. Halloween

**Chapter Twelve – Halloween**

They have a semi-enforced (meaning not at all) tradition of wearing costumes each Halloween, and while they always do something different each year, they each have either a favourite theme or staple.

Shamal's two favourites are the Mad Scientist and the Zombie doctor. Occasionally he does something else, like Jekyll and Hyde, but one time after a drunken dare, he comes to a Halloween meeting dressed like the pervert he is – complete with black facemask and little orange book. Considering it is a meeting between the Varia and Tsuna with his Guardians, Shamal's method of diffusing the tension was welcome – and once the joke was explained, the memory of it made people laugh for days.

Selena, of course, has the most variety, as she dresses up as a different creature from her menagerie every year. Each one has a meaning, and the fact that Rinato is the only one who understands doesn't bother her one bit (although Gokudera is getting better, he doesn't have Rinato's innate understanding). Then again, she never has cared much about critics and, well, if it ever gets too harsh, Rinato is _intimidating –_ baby or not.

Viper's costumes are simple and require the least amount of effort on his part – the simple costume of a vampire. Coincidentally, this would later contribute to the age rumours, as he would often go days without removing the fangs. After all, if one has professionally made ceramic fangs, shouldn't one be able to wear them whenever one wants?

Rinato has enough costumes for three armies and often uses them on days (and nights) other than Halloween. This is because he only rarely dresses up on Halloween itself. He goes to all of the required parties, but only dresses up when he has to. This is because most years, Halloween reminds him of things he'd rather forget.

Oddly enough, not one of them ever thinks to dress up as a wizard.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing – not even the Kakashi costume.<p>

AN: Ok, the poll will be up for another week, and then I'll start writing about the meeting. The first chapter should go up in two weeks. I do have up to chapter fifteen already written, so I will still be posting in that interval.

Also, arsenic-graffiti, two things. One, thanks for pointing out the paragraph thing, that is supposed to be two, and I'll be posting the fixed chapter today! Two, it is an engagement ring, but Rinato isn't leaving anything to chance – especially not with Tsuna.

And Misteor20X – I'm glad you like it!

Lastly, if I don't get any ideas, the fic will be ending (or at least going on hiatus) after I post the chapters about the meeting, because I've run out of ideas. So, if anyone has a scene they would like me to write, I'd be happy too.

Don't forget to Review!

~Ciaossu!

Edited 28/1 by Skyflyte12

Reposted: 2/26/12


	13. Fears

**Chapter Thirteen – Fears**

Everyone has something they fear, something that scares them. For the Mafia Wizards, their fears are a bit different from most.

Selena fears silence. That is why she talks and talks and talks, even when there's nothing to say and no one is there to listen. If there absolutely must be silence, she listens to music instead. Not many know why, but one day Rinato will take Gokudera aside and tell him that if there isn't something to distract her, the ghosts clamour for her attention.

Shamal fears dying alone and unloved. It pops up every dark night that he's alone after one too many drinks, and he wonders if he's ever going to find another person like Hannah. Somehow, Rinato always knows when he's having an "episode" (as Viper snarkily calls it) and, no matter what, always makes time to talk to him. If Rinato's out of the country on business he can only call, but when he's in town, he always comes over and makes Shamal a cup of chamomile tea – just like Hannah used to – and dryly tells him to pull himself together. Rinato even gives Bianchi a guide on caring for Shamal as a marriage present and practically orders her to take perfect care of Shamal – no matter how much he protests.

Viper used to be afraid of absolute, unending darkness, but being blind cured him of that incredibly quickly. Now he fears weakness, powerlessness. It's to that end that he trains himself mercilessly – there's a reason he's the _best_ illusionist in the entire world. It is the one thing that Rinato will never insult him with and, unlike the others, he will never tell. However, that doesn't stop Rinato from insulting him on everything else, or from finding (somehow) some of the rarest and most obscure books on illusions – some that Viper's never even heard of – as gifts.

Rinato doesn't fear much – death has been faced too many times, the dark feels like home, and silence can be a blessing. But somewhere along the way of taking care of his pseudo-siblings, he realizes that he is kind of afraid of losing this, of being completely alone – _forever_. Most days, he just ignores it, because he's not alone yet, dammit, but sometimes the memories of those already gone come back to haunt him – and he can't stop them – so he lets them come until he can push them away again.

Because in the end, he's got too much other crap to deal with.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

AN: Here's another chapter! Don't forget to vote in the poll!

Arsenic-graffiti - I don't want to end the fic either, but I don't think of some things that should be written - like the engagement or when the enchantments will be useful. (which I will be writing chapters about, now!) That's why I ask for ideas from the readers, cause if I don't think about it it won't be written! Also thanks for pointing out the mistake, it has been fixed!

Don't forget to review!

~Ciaossu

Edited by Skyflyte12, 28/1

Reposted: 2/26/12


	14. Relationships

**Chapter Fourteen – Relationships**

Somehow the Vongola becomes an honest to God family, filled with quirky and often terrifying relationships, as well as the inevitable fights and breakups that divide the mansion into warring sides. Despite the chaos, some of the relationships manage to stand the test of time (and explosions).

Only a few of the couples manage a normal relationship – namely Selena and Gokudera and Irie and Spanner. Their normality, however, is measured against couples who have – and still do (coughHibaricough) – attempt to kill each other, so that normality is quite overrated.

Of course they, along with Lambo and Ipin, are the only ones who are allowed, however rarely, to go on dates anymore – every other couple invariably causes mental scarring or widespread destruction whenever they attempt a date, which is the usual by-product of the arguments that _will_ occur on the occasion.

In fact, Tsuna eventually gets so fed up with his Famiglia's problems that he posts a clear list of all the reasons why they are forbidden for leaving for any non-business related reason.

Mukuro consistently attempts to possess someone or terrorize civilians.

Chrome never tries to stop Mukuro, _ever._

Shamal and Colonnello both do things that anger their respective girlfriends, who then cause massive property damage. Shamal does this with his womanizing ways and Colonnello through disagreements.

Bianchi attempts to poison everyone, _especially_ her date.

Lal Mirch tries to shoot her date, but ends up also hitting innocent bystanders.

Xanxus both insults everyone and shoots them, while Viper either watches with a dispassionate smirk or traps the ones who annoy him in illusory worlds filled with their worst failures.

Squalo regularly attempts to challenge those around him to sword fights and yells at (and attacks) Yamamoto for acting like an idiot. Which is why Yamamoto can't leave – because he encourages Squalo's destruction-causing, Tsuna just knows it.

And Tsuna can't even go on a date without Rinato attempting to molest him in the middle of the restaurant or shooting everyone who looks at 'his' Tsuna.

Unfortunately, this doesn't stop the couples from going on dates every couple of months and causing massive amounts of property damage along the way. The bills for this (and the subsequent therapy) are what drives Tsuna to insane heights to avoid this – like trying to impose a Family-wide dating ban.

Of them all, Dino and Hibari are the only ones who are completely exempt from this. Because even _if_ Hibari didn't think that dating was a frivolous waste of time, Tsuna is still afraid of getting bitten to death.

Disclaimer: After fourteen chapters, it should be pretty obvious that I own nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, love is in the air. Sorta.<p>

Arsenic-graffiti – I've made the minor changes to the chapter, but the ending portion I have to work on. I will fix it, I just have to figure out _how_ I'm fixing it. Also, I'm glad you're looking forward to those chapters, I'm looking forward to writing them!

Everybody else, don't forget to review! If no other reason, it's my birthday this Thursday, so it'll be a nice present, ne?

~Ciaossu

Edited by Skyflyte12, 28/1

Reposted: 2/26/12


	15. Archbaleno

**Chapter Fifteen – Arcobaleno**

All of the Arcobaleno know Reborn, and their feelings about him range from hatred to hero worship.

Verde is the only one who truly hates Reborn, and this stems from the fact that Reborn has insulted him and shot at him every time they have seen each other since their first meeting. Frankly Reborn returns the feeling, because no matter how good of a scientist Verde is, his complete lack of morals and ethics disgusts Reborn.

Skull both worships and hates Reborn. He wants nothing more than to be like the cool hitman, but Reborn's utter refusal to even remember his name makes Skull wish he could kill the annoying asshole. Still, he continues with his attempts to show both his sempai – Reborn and Colonnello – that he is worthy of their respect. Unfortunately, he also continues to fail miserably.

Fon is the only one of the remaining Arcobaleno who wouldn't call himself Reborn's friend. However, they do share a sense of mutual respect for the other's abilities, and it is more due to distance than dislike that they aren't more than acquaintances.

Mammon is, of course, a friend. Oddly enough however, Reborn is the only one who even remembers that he is an Arcobaleno. If anyone were to ask Mammon about this, he would sarcastically quip that he was just good like that, but it is really due to his illusions – and the fact that he doesn't really want a bunch of troglodytes knowing who he is.

Lal Mirch is the first of the rest of the Arcobaleno to meet Reborn. It is shortly after she encounters Shamal, and the fact that the hitman manages to track her down (all the way back to COMSUBIN headquarters) would freak her out if she thought about it too closely. Luckily for her, she doesn't, so when he appears to ask her out for drinks, they bond over enforced teaching. She is also the one to introduce Reborn to her old student – Colonnello.

Colonnello becomes Reborn's first friend outside of the Mafia Wizards. Ironically, their relationship strangely mirrors Reborn's relationship with Mammon – as they are rivals about the oddest things, but if worst comes to worst, they are the strongest of allies.

As for Luce, she meets him the day they become Arcobaleno. However, she becomes the only one Reborn feels the irrational need to protect. For all that he dislikes Seers, the minute she unconsciously freezes under the heavy, angry stares of the other Arcobaleno, he steps forward – commands falling off his lips. That everyone (almost, at least) now follows the Sun's orders as well as the Sky's doesn't really bother her. Neither does the fact that he constantly checks in with her, as if he doesn't trust her Family to keep her safe. It is something that is oddly expected and curiously comforting, because she can't See it, so it should bother her, but it really only makes it more precious.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The birthday fairy didn't give me either story. Maybe Santa?<p>

AN: I'm sorry for not posting last week, it was my birthday and I was very busy. However, I am changing this to a once a week posting, so I'll be posting the next chapter next Monday. Just so you know.

Lemo! That's an … interesting dream. If you don't mind, I'll probably make it a omake for his chapter.

Okay, everybody else! Don't forget to review!

~Ciaossu!

Edited by Skyflyte12, 28/1

Reposted: 2/26/12


	16. The Meeting

**Chapter Sixteen – The Meeting**

The meeting between the Mafia Wizards and the British Wizarding World is terribly anticlimactic, as the majority doesn't even really remember the Wizards or realize that they have returned with the incoming wave of change.

No, it is for the ones who were left behind that the return truly matters. When they first lay their eyes on the ones they mourned, the changes are overwhelming. The Mafia Wizards are so much colder than they remember, so much more reserved, that they almost begin to doubt what they have learned from the Decimo. Because for all that he seemed to know that they wanted to know if the Mafia Wizards were alright, he had to have been lying – just getting their hopes up.

But then, each of the Mafia Wizards does something that erases any doubts they could have had.

For Draco, it is Viper's insultingly snarky muttered quip that he is _always_ surrounded by troglodytes – Blaise's favourite way of calling everyone around him stupid.

For Susan, it is the thermos that Shamal starts to drain the minute he enters the room – it was a bad habit of Neville's (that he has never broken) to drink heavily when stressed or nervous. The knowledge that it was chamomile tea would have made it even more bittersweet.

For Hermione, it is the minute Selena meanders over and dreamily asks her about her work with the Wackspurts – never mind that Selena shouldn't even have known that they existed (or that Hermione worked with them).

For Remus, it is the soft smile that flits across Rinato's face when Tsuna enters the room – a smile that looks like the sun suddenly coming out from behind a cloud, blinding and bright.

That is when they realize that the Mafia Wizards _are_ different. After all, it's been almost two decades since the two groups last met. But that's okay, because while some things have _obviously_ changed, parts have remained the same.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not a thing is mine.<p>

AN: This is the preview chapter to the four chapters of the meeting between the individual Mafia Wizards and those left behind – and maybe a few others. But I have had terrible writer's block and I've been really sick, so that may be a while, but it will get written.

Also, don't forget to review! I only got ONE for the last chapter!

~Ciaossu!

Edited by Skyflyte12, 28/1

Reposted: 2/26/12


	17. Genso no Hebi

Chapter Seventeen – Genso no Hebi

Draco doesn't immediately go to greet Viper. Even though this is his chance to say what he has been waiting _years_ for, actually seeing Viper in person makes Draco feel like he has to cross a yawning black abyss to talk to Viper. What finally spurs him forward is his son.

For young Polaris Malfoy, Viper is a legend, straight from a storybook. Because, while Viper and Rinato don't know it yet, the tales of their exploits since leaving the wizarding world have been turned into a set of well-loved wizarding children's novels written by one Mizuki Kuro. So, Polaris jumps at the chance to meet his hero in person, and hopes fervently that Viper might even sign one of his well-worn books.

Were it not for the fact that Viper had promised to be on his best behavior _and_, damnit, that the kid had shocked him with his request, the kid might've ended up a vegetable. Still, he swore he was going to murder Selena when this was all over because he _had_ seen the writer's name when the book was shoved in his face.

Eventually, despite the fact that the kid isn't in any danger, Draco uses it as an excuse to walk over to his son and tell him to go play with his friends. After watching his son skip away to safety, Draco turns to scowl at a smirking Viper. The silence stretches between them, but it gets calmer the longer they stand and stare at each other, because Viper knows that even now Draco cannot debase himself by saying what has run through his mind all these years, and Viper can understand that. So he just tilts his head in acceptance and turns to leave.

After a few steps, he stops and leans his head back to say, "Keep up the good work with the kid."

And then he vanishes.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, it's been a while since I wrote for this story. I'm sorry it's been so long, but with finals, holidays, and then the restart of school, along with the disappearance of my muse, it was sorta like pulling bones from a tar pit. As things currently stand, I've got about 4-5 chapters left, unless someone gives me an idea – which there are a few I'm going to write.<p>

Also, I recently got a beta – Skyflyte12 – who has gone over all the pervious chapters for errors. They are all being reposted, and while it's nothing to drastic most of the time, there were a couple of chapters that I had issues with and changed – like the end scene of chapter nine.

Lastly, the author's name translates from Mizuki to Beautiful Moon and Kuro to Black.

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	18. Shoot for the Moon

Chapter Eighteen – Shoot for the Moon

Hermione has to blink tears out of her eyes when Selena comes over to talk to her. She isn't sure what to expect from the still dreamy-eyed girl, but at the very least she expects the cold shoulder for how she treated Luna all those years ago.

She definitely does not expect the bone-crushing hung she actually receives.

Later, Hermione will soothe any lingering doubts with memories of a Luna who never let anything get to her. Because Luna has to still be like that, if only for Hermione's peace of mind. For now, however, they fall into what she thinks is an amicable conversation.

For Selena however, the entire thing is an act of vengeance. Because here is the girl who refused to believe for even a second that the creatures Luna saw and believed in were real.

Here is that girl, now working with those very creatures every day.

So Selena's smile has a slightly vicious edge, her every word teasing and carrying the echo of laughter, because she was _right_. So while she enjoys the conversation, she also basks in the feeling of triumph, because it is all the biggest "I told you so" _ever._

Later, on the way back to Italy, she will gloat to Rinato, who just gives her a smirk that says _no shit_ and drawls that he already knew that Selena was right, and that it wasn't his fault that Hermione had been a fact-bound ninny as a teenager.

Selena pouts and tries to be annoyed with him, but he is annoyingly right. So in retaliation, she sticks her tongue out at him and proceeds to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm sorry this is so late. It took a little while to come to me, and then the ending sorta annoyed me. Anyway! It's here now, and I hope everyone likes it.<p>

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	19. Bittersweet

Chapter Nineteen - Bittersweet

The meeting between Shamal and Susan is oddly stilted. After all they are both painfully aware that they are on opposite sides of the law, with Susan having worked her way up through the ranks to her Aunt's old position in the Auror Division and with Shamal being not only a Mafia doctor, but also an occasional hitman. Not to mention that now, standing together, they realize that they are separated by an unbridgeable chasm.

On Susan's part, Shamal is nothing like the boy she remembered. He is too distant, too cold; too jaded, to have once been Neville. She forgets, or just represses, that he had fought a war, and since then has seen more death than she has in all her years as an Auror. She chooses to remember him as the mild, warm-hearted boy who captured her best friend's heart, instead of the cold man that he has become after her death.

On Shamal's part, he practically _sees _her attempting to fit him into the old Neville-shaped box, to twist the edges in an attempt to find someone that he hasn't been in over a decade. As he watches her finally walk away, he can't help but feel sorry for Susan because she is stuck so solidly in the past.

Somehow, knowing that no one in Wizarding World truly remembered him didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It wasn't until he saw Bianchi and the rest of the Vongola - the rest of his _family_ - waiting on the runway, that he realized why.

* * *

><p>AN: Just one more chapter left of the England Arc, and I think that this story's actually almost finished. I've got a couple more ideas, but I don't think there will be more than two or three chapters after this one, largely because my muse has flown onto other stories and isn't looking back. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there!<p>

I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, as well as its shortness, but I hope that its still good.

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	20. End of the Line

Chapter Twenty - End of the Line

Despite Tsuna's precautions, Rinato learns of his contact with the Wizarding Britain. Surprisingly, Rinato decides against immediately spoiling Tsuna's little surprise when he learns of it. For one thing, he is somewhat interested in discovering who has been waiting for him. For another, he likes chaos and unpredictability, and, well, both Shamal and Mammon have been being quite intrusive into his love life and that calls for a little payback.

Still, seeing Remus standing there with barely concealed hope, makes Rinato wish he had sabotaged Tsuna's plans. Or, at the very least, hadn't come. It feels so very wrong for someone to stare at a cold-blooded killer like him like they were the best thing since air. (Not even Tsuna looked at him like that.) Because his hands were willingly soaked in blood, and Remus had to know that, had to smell it.

But what Rinato doesn't know, can't know, is that to Remus, Rinato is pack, which is to always be loved. Because Rinato has always had to be the snake, hidden and unseen. After all, he had had to raise himself so that he could survive in a harsh world filled with hatred and pain. (Because the Dursley's gave him no concept of family, and the Wizarding world wasn't much better.)

So Remus' unconditional love and acceptance is foreign and unnerving. In the end, their meeting isn't strained or stilted, it just is. They spend some time reconnecting, and Remus manages to wrangle the ability to owl Rinato, but once the smalltalk is over, Rinato can't wait to leave. Rinato would never say it, but the entire thing was unnerving. (Remus, on the other hand, thought everything went perfectly.)

AN: Much faster this time! Still there's only one more chapter left, I think, before it's complete. Please don't forget to review! ~Ja mata ne!


	21. Pets

Chapter Twenty-One - Pets

Each of the Mafia Wizards has a pet. Most of said pets had been with them from before, and none questioned where the animals came from. This suited the wizards just fine, as the circumstances around their acquisition were highly embarrassing.

For Shamal, his pets (although that _might _not be the right word) include not only his mosquitoes, but also - to his eternal horror - a raccoon. Both of these chose him during a trip to the Americas that was supposed to be simple - he just needed to pick up some magical plants that grew only in specific regions and at specific times _and _had to be pick by the one planning on using them. And while he was successful with that, he picked up a few additions.

Namely, the mosquitoes who gave him the beginnings of his 666 warring diseases when they turned him into their personal blood bank and favored mode of transportation. They, at least, he could turn into something useful. The raccoon, on the other hand, quite possibly only stuck around because it hated Shamal's guts and wanted to make sure that he lived every day of the rest of his life terminally unhappy. The raccoon, also known as Basta, had snuck into Shamal's luggage before he'd left the states - after destroying Shamal's hotel room - and had attached itself to Shamal's face once they both reached Britain.

The hatred, obviously, went both ways, as Shamal was never gladder than when he managed to leave it behind upon fleeing to Japan. (Of course, upon his return to Italy, it was waiting to maul him, and Shamal was waiting to find a disease that would remove it permanently.) In fact, the only people alive that liked it were Bianchi and Selena, for reasons Shamal refused to understand.

For Viper, he has only Fantasma. Once, she been just a simple frog, gotten as a gag gift from Harry. Due to that, Blaise had not _exactly _kept track of her in those first few months. Of course, by the end of that year, he had to take extreme measures to keep her close. After all, a wandering frog in the dungeons of a magical castle could easily find its way into the more hazardous places - like the potions classroom or the private brewing room of the resident master. In the end, no one ever could figure out what exactly had happened to her, over the course of those months he had lost track of her. But they did know that they wanted a pet that could levitate and disappear, so eventually Blaise had to keep her close or risk losing her to thieves.

For Rinato, he, of course, has Leon. Leon, who had once been in the hands of a small time squib arms dealer operating out of Brazil. The squib and his business were rumored to have been consumed by the jungle soon after Rinato and Gringotts concluded their business with the man.

That left Leon without a family - or at least he would've been, had Rinato not scooped him out of the rapidly cooling fingers of his _very _foolish _previous owner_. From that moment forward, Leon was always to be seen with Rinato.

Selena, oddly enough doesn't have any obvious pets from before. Oh, she has her menagerie, but so few people can see the creatures within. Most had been found for her by Rinato, simply because he traveled so much more than she did. However, shortly after regaining his adult body, Rinato appeared on her doorstep early one morning, carrying a tiny bundle. He silently presented it to her, before pulling his fedora over his eyes and smirking. She fervently denies it, despite Rinato's recording, but upon seeing the crup puppy sleeping inside the bundle, she squealed.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap, everyone. For now, this is the end. Thank you so much to everyone who's read and loved this, my first story. I might at some point rewrite this, or add another chapter, but my muse has long since moved on, and trying to promise more would be impossible.<p>

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

~ Sayanora.

PS, The raccoon's name means prick in Italian.


End file.
